These things kinda spring up on you
by Sugarvenom92
Summary: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE COME OFF TOUR TO FIND GERARD WAY HAS A DAUGHTER! MIKEY & GERARD SETTLE INTO LIFE AS 'RESPONSIBLE ADULTS' TO 1 kOOKY LITTLE KID! I tried to get Gerard's daughter as close to how i thought she'd be as possible. - START: We partied wildly, everybody swinging in unison, liquor flowing like water down a fountain lacing our necks with a poison that we welcomed
1. Chapter 1

_**I had to keep my imagination running and I have been toying with this storyline for a while now. I am still publishing to both stories but in order to refresh myself and stop myself from blabbing on about something rubbish I'm to and fro'ing.  
>I hope that you enjoy this one as much as the other if not more but don't forget to check in with both they just might surprise you =) xoxo <strong>_

**Chapter 1.**

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

We partied wildly, everybody swinging in unison, liquor flowing like water down a fountain lacing our necks with a poison that we welcomed.  
>This was something we had claimed to be our little piece of ecstasy, our college life drowned in cocktails of who the hell knows.<br>One big party until the assignments were due.  
>It had been a longest summer of my four years at SVA and the whole world seemed to be opening doors in my direction and slamming them in my face twice as quick.<br>I had no idea that the world expected me to know what I was going to do with myself for the next however many years.  
>I had perhaps bargained my future of being stable and comfortable for going off to an arts college, but in all truth I was never really good at anything else.<br>I had to do this as my job, I'd settle for nothing less.  
>My thoughts were cut short by my phone bleeping obnoxiously.<p>

It was Olivia, I was in two minds whether to ditch my phone in the trash and call a cab from a payphone.  
>Olivia was the ever present ex that still seemed to rule my life after cheating on me with my 'so called' best friend last year.<br>At the grand ball they were pronounced Mr. Marshall Keating and Mrs. Olivia Loft, King and Queen.  
>She had left college all together after our break up which made it all the more difficult for me when she decided she was going to rear her head back into my world.<br>Needless to say I never spoke the Marshall again.

I had decided against the idea of throwing out my phone and instead silenced it and made my way to the cab office.

**7 years later.  
><strong>  
>Things were going good, the band had been on the road for a while touring and generally doing what we did. We'd see new fans every show we played as well as the same loyal faces that stuck by us and in return we stuck by them.<p>

Mikey, Frank, Ray and Bob had all been married and things were looking up for them.  
>I on the other hand was desperately lacking the certain someone.<br>I had come close previously, this one lady LynZ was her name.  
>She was gorgeous, talented, smart, kick ass in all ways you could imagine and we dated for a while but as the tours wrapped up we drifted apart.<br>All of a sudden the people you used to be so close to where almost strangers and finding time with one another became more and more difficult as everyone started to pursue different things in their lives.

As we left the last venue of the tour there was a certain sorrow amongst us all.

"This was the best tour we've done" my kid brother Mikey pronounced proudly.

I smiled at him raising my glass.

"To friends we've found, and to memories we've made" I toasted.

"Here, here" came the reply of all round us.

**Later on back at Gerard and Mikey's parents house.**

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

It was nice to see my family together, Mikey and Alicia (Mikey's wife), Mom and Dad.  
>We all fit so perfectly, my whole family were (to tell you the truth) abit nuts.<br>Although I was the eldest out of me and my brother I was the one still at home.  
>Mikey and Alicia had their own house on the other side of Jersey.<br>I couldn't imagine living anywhere else now.  
>Don't get me wrong, when I was younger I used to bitch and moan that I'd never get out of this place but now being older (and I'd hope wiser too) along with travelling on the road so much I looked forward to coming back to the place I really belong.<br>New Jersey was my sanctum… in the basement of my parent's house.

My parents came out and greeted us on the lawn, Mom had checked in with us every minute of the last hour.  
>She had something she wanted to tell us urgently.<br>I couldn't tell if she was excited or not but we were soon to find out.  
>There was another car in the drive, I thought it might be one my Dad was working on he'd always had his 'projects' that Mom liked to call 'death traps'.<p>

Mom sighed and looked at the three of us. Alicia gave the folks a hearty incite to what we had been getting up to. Some of it Dad approved of more than Mom.

"So, what was so urgent you couldn't tell us on the phone Ma?" Mikey questioned.

"The timing is not at the best we could have hoped for…" she trailed off smiling at me.

I put my arm around her.

"What is it ma?"

She shook her head and tried to hold back tears. Mikey and I looked at each other he was now standing on the other side of Mom. I glanced at my father who had his hand across his face.

"What is it?" Alicia asked. It came out like a whisper.

My mother put her hand on mine.

"There is something we need to tell you…" she trailed off again trying to hold together her words…

"And someone we need you to meet."

Mikey, Alicia and I followed Mom into the house with our Dad trailing not too far behind us.  
>Sitting at the kitchen table was a lady in a grey pinstriped suit. Her hair was slicked back into a bun and her eyelashes were too long and caked in mascara to be real.<br>She stood up and held out a hand for me to shake.

"You must be Gerard" she smiled a full tooth smile.

"I am Agnes Barrows."

I nodded and shook her hand.

"Yes I am….pleased to meet you."

She smiled at me longer and then my mother spoke up.

"Perhaps we should all sit down?" she gestured awkwardly to the table.

Once we were all sat and settled, Agnes began speaking again.

"You are probably wondering why I'm here?" she quite cleverly observed and opened her briefcase, handing me a couple of photographs.

"Can you tell me who this person is" she quizzed.

I sighed, not seeing how I was any closer to finding out why she was here.  
>I glanced down at the photos.<br>They were pictures of Olivia. I turned my nose up at the sight of her and handed the prints back.

"It's my ex" I answered simply.

Agnes nodded and looked at my family before turning back to me.

"When was the last time you spoke to 'your ex'?"

I thought for a while….

"Six maybe, Seven years ago…is she ok?"

Why did I ask that? What the fuck? I couldn't care less about her!

"I'm afraid not Mr. Way" she paused and put all of her things back in her case.

"Mrs. Loft died a few weeks ago in a car accident, we have been trying to contact you for the time she's been deceased."

Wow I wasn't expecting that one. I looked at my hands that were laid across the table in front of me.  
>I didn't like the girl but I didn't wish her dead?<p>

"Are you ok honey" Mom asked looking at me concerned from the far side of the table.

I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I understand from what your mother has told me that you didn't get on too well after breaking up?"

I nodded again…

"Why have you been trying to find me?"

"Well…" she stopped….

"Honey, this is going to be a lot of information to take in and it's ok if you don't know what to do or what to say?" My mother comforted.

She was talking to me like I was four. I shook my head.

"Can somebody just please tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Mikey flinched, Alicia held her breath.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"But can you stop talking in code and just tell me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know the suspense is just killing you… haha.  
>Thanks guys for reading it's so refreshing to know that there are people out there who enjoy reading what I enjoy creating. You are all great! I have a lot more in store for you =D xoxo<strong>_

_****_**Chapter 2.**

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

Agnes began to speak again…

"When Olivia and you broke up, she was pregnant."

My eyes grew wide my heartbeat quickened, I felt sick. My hands were clammy, my legs felt heavy.  
>Alicia and Mikey gasped.<p>

"Gerard's a Dad" Mikey whispered.

"I'm a Dad" I repeated.  
>"FUCK OFF! I AM IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM A MOTHERFUCKING DAD!" I exploded.<p>

Everyone looked shocked; I too was startled at my outburst.

"Please calm yourself Mr. Way. She's only in the next room!"

"What?" I exclaimed.  
>"She….and she's…here?"<p>

My Mom smiled and pointed to the living room.  
>She doesn't know who you are, or why she's here.<p>

"Has anybody bothered to tell her about her Mom?" I questioned coldly.

Agnes shook her head.  
>"We needed her to be in a stable place before we told her anything. You are the only family this little girl has."<p>

She handed me some papers.

"It's up to you if that place is with you?"

My head felt like it was going to implode; I was so angry, so confused…so…unable to think.  
>And then I saw her….<p>

She looked at me with wide eyes terrified and trembling. She'd been in the living room watching TV.  
>Her skin looked soft and fragile; her hair was dark, loose curls hung around her face. Her eyes were… my eyes. Her lips were quivering.<br>She was beautiful, how could someone like me produce someone like her?

I straightened myself up and wiped away the tears that had come from nowhere. I walked over to where she was standing and crouched down to her level. She backed away slightly.

"Hello, little lady" I smiled.  
>"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you…what's your name honey?"<p>

She leant against the doorway before stepping in my direction. She whispered into my ear.

"My name is Jessica"

I smiled at her. My heart beating so proudly at hearing my baby girls first words to me.

"Jessica honey, do you know who I am?"

My little girl shook her head.

Why had nobody told her?  
>Why didn't they tell her, her mother was dead?<br>I looked around the room for guidance. Nobody seemed to want to give it.

"I'm your Daddy" I said simply.

She looked at me with our eyes connecting. She still looked terrified.  
>Everything she had once known had all boiled down into being one daisy chain of lies mixed into this twisted word for the innocent to discover. I hated to have to be the one to tell her that this was the ways things had turned out. This poor defenceless girl, she had no faith in the world before she had really any time to live in it.<br>She leaned in to whisper into my ear again.

"Where is my Mommy?" 


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is dedicated to a friend I have found on Fanfiction.**_ **WeAreAllABunchOfLiars.  
><strong>_**Much love hun xxx**_

**Chapter 3.**

**Jessica's P.O.V.**

There was a lot of shouting in the other room, words that I was defiantly not allowed to say. I clasped the edge of the settee and swallowed making a 'gulp' sound, and then…silence…  
>I stood there hoping this was a good time to see what was happening. There were some more people in the other room who I didn't know. The man infront of me was scary looking with short white hair and a leather jacket on. He stared at me for a long time. I looked at him shyly. The girl sitting at the table with another man I didn't know smiled at me. I liked her.<p>

The scary man came over to me, he wiped his eyes and bent down so he was at my eye level.

"Hello, little lady" he smiled at me.  
>"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you…what's your name honey?"<p>

I tiptoed across to him and whispered into his ear.

"My name is Jessica" I answered. My Mommy had told me not to speak to strangers but Mrs. Barrows was smiling at me, hoping for me to do something?

He smiled like I had just said he'd won a million dollars. His eyes crinkled up and his mouth spread into an ear to ear grin.

"Jessica honey, do you know who I am?"

I hadn't seen him before? Was he one of Mommy's friend's? I shook my head.  
>The man looked at me for a second and then looked around the room to the others. Nobody did or said anything.<p>

"I'm your Daddy" he said simply.

We looked at each other with our eyes connecting. I felt a bit poorly.  
>I whispered into his ear again.<p>

"Where is my Mommy?" I asked.

He looked at me even more, I just wanted my Mom. She said I didn't have a Dad like Ellie and Bethany had. Ellie and Bethany's Mom and Dad were always together; they picked them up from school and played with us all at the park with Mommy.

"Jessica, come here honey" said the man who told me he was my dad.

I stood there not moving, he inched towards me trying to rest his hand on my arm but I moved out of the way. He let his hand fall lazily back to his side. Mrs. Barrows crouched down beside me also.

"Jessica, your Mommy…she…." Mrs. Barrows paused. She didn't usually get lost for words. After a brief moment she continued.

"Do you remember when you told me about your hamster Happy?"

I nodded remembering poor Happy's empty hamster cage.

"Well darling, your Mommy and Happy are together now." She was waiting for something.

I starred at her…. 

"I'm sorry darling, your Mommy died like Happy."

I started to cry; now I understood. My Dad tried to comfort me again but I didn't want him, I didn't know him? I stood there crying, chewing my thumb. I didn't look up at any of them; I didn't want them to look at me. I felt myself being lifted up in a tight, safe cuddle. It was my Dad, I cried into his shoulder, his leather jacket muffling my wails. Dribble and a runny nose covered my hair and his shoulder. My face turned red and hot, crying hysterically until I coughed and cried some more. My Dad held me closer to him, wiped my face free off tears and repeated over and over…

"It's ok now baby, Daddy's here."

He kissed the top of my head and swayed me; he started singing in a low calming voice until I drifted off to sleep.

Gerard's P.O.V.

I watched her sleeping; I was now sat down in the living room cradling my daughter. I still couldn't believe she was mine? I was happy but distraught at the same time. My baby was hurting and I couldn't make her pain fully go away.

Mikey sat down beside me, I had been enjoying the peaceful time alone with my new number one listening to her steady sleepy breaths, every one of them send a magic wave throughout my heart.

Everyone else was back in the kitchen sorting out the legalities and things. I had signed all that needed to be signed and Agnes was very pleased that we had welcomed Jessica into our lives. She has joked that she wished all cases similar to ours were that easy. Thinking about and holding my daughter I couldn't imagine ever not wanting her.

I didn't mind Mikey being with us; he peered at Jessica and smiled.

"I'm an uncle" he whispered. Proudness and joy filled his voice.

I nodded at him, before focusing my eyes back to her. 

"She tiny for a seven nearly eight year old" Mikey thought out loud. 

I smiled; her mother was a short arse.

"What happened, I mean between the two of you? You were really serious about one another?"

I turned my head toward my brother (not wanting to divert my attention from Jessica for too long.)

"Yeah we were, I thought we were in love? She cheated end of story…"

My kid brother glanced at me and then back to his niece…subject closed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow what a week, I've had an amazing weekend (out with some friends) we all went bike riding on an 8 mile trek; it was loads of fun but only took us an hour and a half. I didn't want to stop haha. Also I had my hair coloured different, I used to have brown hair, now I have black and blue hair =) I love it! Anyway enough about me you probably just want to read the story haha. This is going to a long chapter. I'm going to try and make them all a bit longer and I am aiming for 54 chapters (depending on how many people read and review) ^^ Xoxo.**_

**Chapter 4.**

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

What a day… I pondered sitting next to Gerard (holding Jessica), with my hands behind my head. I can't imagine how hard it's all been for her and going to be for everyone. But we've got a good family; we've had to deal with worse things, for us this is a joyful time. Finding we have another family member to take care off and watch learn and grow, but for Jessica a terrible tragedy that no child should have to face.

"This is going to be a big adjustment for all of us" I laughed towards my brother.

He welcomed my humour with a smirk of his own.

"You're telling me Mikey" he stopped and looked back to my niece.

She had been snuggled up on Gerard's lap since finding out her mother had passed. Her eyes flinched every now and then like she was having a bad dream. Gerard stroked the side of her face and cuddled her tighter. She seemed to relax after that and her gentle snores returned.

"Mikey do you think I'll be a good Dad?"  
>I looked at my brother in amazement, quite startled at the fact that it even crossed his mind that he <span>could<span> be bad at it.

"I couldn't imagine anyone better for the job" I smiled at him and he returned the favour proudly.  
>"Seriously Gee, you are like a second Dad to me as well as my best friend and brother. This little girl doesn't know how lucky she is. I know you'll do a good job."<p>

"That's all I want….to be a good Dad" Gerard whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Have you told the guys yet?" I asked looking at my brother.  
>It was almost as if he didn't hear me. He'd gone back into his trial of thought, staring at his daughter.<br>"Gerard" I said again.

He smiled and looked up.

"Sorry Mike, what was that?"

I smiled at him.  
>"Don't worry, I'll take that as a no, do you want me to tell the guys?"<p>

He just nodded smiling. I got up and started for the door.

"Mikey" Gerard called turning his head to look back at me.  
>"Thank you"<p>

I smiled at him.  
>"No problem."<p>

**Frank's P.O.V.**

Boy it was good to be home, back with my wife where I belonged. Jamia was cuddled up to me on the couch; we were watching 'House'. Not that I was up to date at all.  
>My phone rang in my pocket. Jamia moved over to I could retrieve it and then cuddled back up to me. It was Mikey.<p>

"Can't keep away huh" I laughed.

Mikey laughed too.  
>"Something like that. Hey Frankie is Jamia there?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah she's right here why?" I looked down to Jamia; she was giving me a 'what's happening' look.

"Put it on speaker phone, she needs to hear this too. I've got Ray and Christa on the other line. Alicia's here with me."

I put the TV on pause and put the phone on speaker.

"Hi" Jamia and i heard them all say in unison.

"Hey" we replied.

"There's something I need to tell you all and it couldn't wait…"

"OMG Alicia's pregnant!" Jamia and Christa screamed together.

"Erm…no" he laughed sounding a bit worried.  
>"When we got home there was a woman there waiting for us…she told us that Gerard's ex had died a few weeks ago."<p>

"Is he ok?" Mia (Jamia) asked.

"Yeah he's fine" Mikey laughed.  
>"Obviously a little sad but…the woman, she was a social worker. Gerard has a daughter!" he exclaimed.<p>

There were excited squeals and shocked gasps coming from all directions of the phone line including ours.

"Omg, how old is she?" Ray asked.

"Seven, and he didn't know all this time. He's with her now. Gerard wanted me to tell you all. We're going to settle her in before we start to have family and friends over though, if that's ok?" Mikey confirmed.

"Yeah sure Mike, that's more than understandable. That's amazing news, how are you all taking it?" I asked unsure of what Gerard would have made to the whole fiasco.

"We honestly can't be happier" Mikey beamed.

"She is gorgeous!" Alicia enthused.

"Absolutely beautiful" Mikey added.

I was so happy for them, especially Gee. I still couldn't believe that he hadn't known for seven years though. He must be pissed at that part?

"Well we best be getting back to the Way circus" Mikey joked.  
>"We'll keep you informed and speak to you all soon…bye." Mikey cut off the phone after everyone had said their goodbyes. Jamia and I sat there shocked.<p>

"Wow Gerard a father" I smiled.  
>"He'll be a great Dad."<p>

Jamia nodded In agreement.

"I can't wait to see her" she sighed.

I agreed another maniac in the world. If she's anything like Gee, she'll be one to watch.

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

Jessica had been having a bad dream; she grasped my jacket with her tired grip. Every now and then she'd release but as quick as a flash she was clinging back on.

"It's ok honey, I'm here" I soothed.

It felt weird to say that, but I was getting used to the fact that I had a daughter, someone who now relies upon me a million per cent, (that is of course along with about a billion My Chem fans.) But this was different; this child was my flesh and blood, just like Mikey, only she was really mine, made by me.  
>Jessica yawned and opened her eyes, she lay there looking up at me, I looked down at her and brushed the hair away from her face. She leant in closer to me.<p>

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked her.

She nodded.  
>"I dreamt that I was lost and I couldn't find Mommy."<p>

She sat up and shuffled up to me resting her head against my chest.

"Daddy, are you going to look after me like Mommy did?"

She'd called me Daddy! My heart melted right there and then. I choked a little with an extraordinary sense of pride and smiled at her tucking another loose curl behind her ear and nodded.

"Yes honey, do you want to stay with me?" I asked her scared of what her answer would be.

She smiled.

"Yes Daddy I do."

I laughed.

"Then of course you can"

A smile beamed across her face like a kid at Christmas. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her cheek. My Mom entered the room carrying a small yellow suitcase and some towels. She had been running a bath. I imagined the things in the suitcase were the only possessions she had at our house.

"Jessica, time for your bath" my Mom smiled at her with her hand held out for her.

She jumped off of my lap and held my Moms hand. Jessica looked back at me.

"It's ok" Mom assured her.  
>"Your Dad will be in to check on you in a few minutes."<p>

They both went out of the room. When my Mom returned she came over and hugged me.

"You ok kid?"

I laughed not sure of what else to say.

"She'll need you to wash her hair; she's not able to do that by herself yet."

I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and headed to the bathroom. Jessica was singing away in her little child's voice. I knocked and stepped inside. She looked up at me smiling with bubbles on her head.

"Whatcha singing?" I laughed.

She shrugged.

"I made it up" she laughed and started singing again slashing about.

"Splash, splash, splash, splashily, splash" she sang over and over bumping her hand over the bubbly foam.

"Yep, you are defiantly my daughter. Come here my little nutter" I laughed.

She stood up in the bathtub and turned around so I could shampoo her already wet hair.

"I don't ever want to forget my Mommy" Jessica announced.

"You never will" I assured her.  
>"You'll think about her every day, and I bet she's thinking about you too, watching over you."<p>

"Is Mommy in heaven?" she asked facing me, her eyes bouring into mine. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I think she is wherever you think she is." Jessica looked at me even more confused.  
>"When me and Mikey's Grandma died we were really sad like you are now. But it made us happier to think that she was watching over us."<p>

She seemed to understand.

"At least Happy can look after Mommy" she bit her lip.  
>"Did you love her?" she said it so innocently, but it was so awkward.<p>

It's sad to know that the mother of my child broke my heart, kept my daughter away from me for the entirety of her existence and now my grieving seven year old little girl was asking me if I loved that same person.

"I did love her honey, but we haven't seen each other for a very long time."

"Does that mean that I won't love her after I haven't seen her for a long time?" Jessica sniffled.

"It's not the same thing, you will never stop loving your Mom and she will never ever stop loving you" I cuddled her into my chest.  
>"Don't ever forget that Jess, ok?"<p>

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and nodded. 

"Promise?"

"Promise" I whispered back to her.  
>"Come on lets wash this out." She sat down and began singing again but quieter.<p>

The bathroom door moved slightly, I looked up to find Mikey smiling at me giving me the thumbs up. 'Good job' he mouthed at me and I smiled.

After Jessica was dried and dressed in her cute 'Hello Kitty' jammies, I took her to bed. She liked the idea of sleeping in my room. I was thinking that now may be the time for me to find my own place so that Jess could have her own room. Tomorrow night she'd be sleeping in Mikey's old room, but Mikey and Alicia where staying over tonight.  
>Jessica had my bed which basically drowned her and I had set up an airbed on the floor.<br>After climbing down the stairs to my basement bedroom I switched on the light and glanced around the room, 'probably not the best place for a little girl' I thought to myself. The walls were covered in old horror flick posters, full of Zombie's, Frankenstein and Dracula. My drawing also littered the light panelled walls along with shelves filled with action figures of Batman and other comic characters. Jessica ran and bounced on my bed looking around. She didn't seem scared.

"This looks like Mommy's room" she giggled.

Thinking back, her mother's room was probably scarier than this. She had a fascination with clowns?

"Come on then in you get" I told her pulling up the covers and tucking her in tight. She yawned and rolled on her side facing me.

"Can you read me a story Daddy?" she asked politely.

"I'm sorry baby but I don't have any."

"Make one up then silly" she laughed at me.

It made me a bit embarrassed, someone with such an imagination as myself couldn't think of a bedtime story.

"Ok" I said "I'll tell you a story about when me and Uncle Mikey were little. Our Grandma used to tell us this all the time, it was one of our favourites."

After finishing the story and answering multiple questions throughout her eyelids fluttered and closed into a restful sleep. I grabbed my childhood bear 'Bear' and tucked him in next to her. I kissed the top of her head and she snuggled deeper into the pillow. She briefly awoke looking at Bear.

"Cuddle him tight" I whispered.  
>"That's Daddy's Bear."<p>

"I'll look after him" she whispered back before falling into the land of nod once more.

I left the basement light on with the door open a fraction letting a beam of light into my room.

"Night, night baby girl, I love you" I whispered before making my way back up to the rest of my family. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't written for this story in a while, I had a few more ideas for the other one =)  
>Feel free to give me any ideas you'd like to see incorporated into both stories and If I think you're a genius I'll let you know haha.<br>xoxo**_

**Chapter 5.**

**Jessica's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling achy, my back hurt from sleeping in a strange position, in a strange bed. There was only one beam of sunlight that came into the room; you could see the dust in the air, I looked down to see my Dad, he was still asleep on the air-mattress. That looked uncomfortable.  
>Today was a new day and the start of a new life. I missed my Mom terribly, it made me sad to think I'd never see her again.<p>

"Morning honey" my Dad smiled at me rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
>"How did you sleep?"<p>

I yawned.  
>"Good, and so did Bear" I smiled primping my new friend.<p>

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

I laughed at her brushing down a piece of fluff that stuck up on Bear's head. I remembered back to being her age, trying to do the exact same thing. Never did get it to stay.

I didn't know what to say to her next….i was never really around small children apart from Mikey and Frank. I laughed to myself and Jessica's head shot up to look at me. She smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" she put her head to the side and rested Bear on her lap with her arms laid across him.

"You can ask me anything you want" I smiled at her.

"What name do I call you?"

I looked puzzled and stunned. Dad, Daddy suited me fine. I shrugged.

"You can call me what you want to…Gerard if you want?"

She nodded looking down at Bear.  
>"I didn't know if you liked me calling you Daddy?"<p>

My heart dropped.  
>"Come here" I told her with arms out in her direction.<br>"I would love you to call me Daddy" I smiled and she came and sat on my lap, I gave her a squeeze.  
>"I love you little girl" I said resting my chin on the top of her head.<p>

**Jessica's P.O.V.**

"Come here" he said with his arms out.  
>"I would love you to call me Daddy."<p>

I sung my legs over the side of the bed, it was a bit higher than what I was used to (my bed at home was small and Jessica sized). I sat on my Da…Gerard's lap. He snuggled me and rested his head on top of mine.

"I love you little girl" he told me.

I looked at him confused.

"What's the matter Jess?" my Dad asked me worried.

I shrugged, I didn't want to make him sad, he was being so nice to me and not mad for asking questions like Mommy's boyfriends did. They would always say 'Mind your own business Jessica' or 'Stop being so nosy.'

"It's ok" he assured me.  
>"You can tell me anything" he laughed.<br>"I'm your Dad."

I loved his smile, it made me happy. I stood up and sat opposite him on the floor, took a deep breath and told him what was worrying me.

"I don't know anyone here, everyone is being nice and I don't know why?"

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

"I don't know anyone here, everyone is being nice and I don't know why?" Jessica said it so matter of factly that I was taken back a little.

"Why wouldn't we be nice to you honey?" I asked sympathetically rubbing her back.  
>She shrugged, I looked up and Mikey was standing at the door with a tray of drinks. Mom had sent him down with coffee, I sussed.<p>

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

"Mikey can you take these to your brother; make sure he's up the social worker will be here soon?" Mom called from the kitchen.

I flicked off the TV and instantly got passed a tray of three cups, two mugs of Coffee and a strawberry juice for Jess. Mom was frantically clearing and wiping every surface. She had her make up already done but her hair was still in rollers. She gave me the look that said move your arse. I smiled sweetly gave her a peck on the cheek and headed for the door. Mom stopped what she was doing for a moment.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

I shrugged.

"For being an awesome Ma and not freaking out about this whole situation."

"Believe me Love" she smiled again.  
>"I'm 'freaking' out." I laughed shaking my head and carried on downstairs.<p>

The door was slightly open, Gerard and Jessica were awake, I could hear them talking.

"I don't know anyone here, everyone is being nice and I don't know why?" Jessica said, there was a small pause before Gerard answered.

"Why wouldn't we be nice to you honey?"

I could just picture Gerard's face of helplessness. That was my cue.

They both looked at me, I smiled and handed them their drinks.

"Ma wanted me to wake you, the social worker is going to be here soon" I looked mostly at Gerard when I said this put I peered at Jessica long enough to see the nervousness in her eyes when there was mention of a social worker.

"It's ok" I said turning to my new little niece.  
>"She's just coming to see how you are." I smiled at her and she smiled back.<p>

"I am your Uncle Mikey" I announced holding my hand out for her to shake. It had taken me until now to realise that we hadn't been introduced.

"I know who you are silly" she laughed shaking my hand anyway.  
>"Grandma Donna told me about you and Alicia" she chuckled an infectious laugh.<p>

I felt myself go red at being outsmarted by a seven year old. This made her laugh even harder.

"Alright smarty pants" I joked. "Hey when did she tell you about us all?"

"When I was bathing" she said simply.

Oh yeah I remembered her going for a bath. To be honest everything happened so quickly yesterday the only thing I was completely sure on was that I had told the others Gerard had a daughter.

"The guys send their love" I smiled at Jessica, turning to Gerard.

"Are they coming over?" he asked.

"Nah, I told em' not to for now. I think we should get this one settled in first" I laughed poking her in the arm.

She giggled and pounced on me quick as lightening.

"You get him girl!" Gerard cheered for her.

"Gerard, Mikey, Jessica the social worker's here" Ma called from upstairs.

"It'll be ok" my brother assured Jessica taking her hand, she took my hand with her free one and we made our way to where they were waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I have been so busy, you wouldn't believe.  
>I am trying to write when I get a spare minute. I promise I'm not abandoning you all ^^<br>xoxo**_

**Chapter 6.**

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

Jessica gripped my hand tightly and from the look Mikey was giving me I guessed she was doing the same to him. Agnes smiled at us all when we greeted her in the kitchen; she had the same type of suit on that she had worn before, not the exact one though. I guessed she had a lot of those in the closet?

Mikey and I shook her hand with our free ones and made small talk about the weather but Jessica still didn't let us go. She stood there in-between us, not saying anything or looking at anyone.

"Hello Jessica" Agnes said, when Jessica didn't reply she turned to me.

"How are you finding having a little one around the place?" she smiled warmly, but still didn't look contempt with the strange way Jess was acting.

I shrugged.  
>"It's only been a few hours?"<p>

Jess looked up to me and I winked at her, she smiled sweetly.

"She's defiantly my daughter, no doubt about that" I laughed in my own private joke.

"What do you mean?" Agnes questioned, it was like she was trying to blow holes in our answers to cut into the deep depressing stuff, like the guilt of not even realising I had a daughter for seven years. Fuck that! I was not going there, and especially not with her!

"Nothing, just things she does…she's a lot like me" I raised an eyebrow at her and she shuffled with her briefcase.

"Do you mind if I speak with Jessica alone?" she asked me.

Jessica's grip nearly broke my hand.

"Ouch, it's ok honey. You don't have to go if you don't want to" I assured her.

"No Daddy, I don't want her to take me away again. I want to stay here with you and Uncle Mikey and Auntie Alicia and Grandma and Grandpa. I don't want to go back to the foster home… " she trailed off sobbing into the side of my leg; I cuddled her head in towards me.

"I think you've got your answer" I looked towards Agnes; she sighed and out her hand on her hip.

"Do you want to come and talk to me with your Daddy there?" Agnes asked her, bending down low.

Jessica looked at her wiping her eyes and sniffling. I picked her up and Agnes followed behind into the living room.

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

Jessica looked back at me; Gerard was carrying her into the living room. She gave me a look to kinda say 'Don't let me go in there.' There wasn't much I could do, I smiled at her softly. Besides she'd be ok her Dad wasn't going to let that women take her away. Alicia cuddled into me; I held her closer and kissed her on her cheek.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" she asked me.  
>I shrugged I couldn't be sure, but Jessica was going to tell us something earlier. I had to bring that back up; we needed to know how she felt, just away from social workers.<p>

**Jessica's P.O.V.**

My Dad looked nervous, I felt sick, Mrs. Barrows just carried on staring at me. All the questions she was asking me made my head hurt. I crawled back onto Daddy's lap pulling his arms around me.

"So what did you want to ask her?" Daddy questioned. He leant back into the seat taking me with him; I rested my cheek on his chest hearing his heart beat through his shirt.

"Well" she cleared her throat. "I was actually wondering how childcare would work with you being on the road for so long?"

I looked at my Dad.

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

I could feel her eyes on me but I didn't dare look at Jess. I sighed and smiled at Agnes in the kindest way I could muster for that particular moment.

"She'll come with us when we're on tour and be home tutored. When we're back in Jersey she'll attend my old school."

Agnes nodded and wrote some things in her notepad. I thought my answer was pretty good, well good for 'I just thought of that right now because I haven't had time to breathe for myself yet, let alone think about schooling and childcare.'  
>She asked me some other questions about living arrangements to which I told her I'd be looking for another house ASAP. She seemed happy with most of the replies I was giving, with a few raised eyebrows at my attempt at humour. To be honest I would have hit myself if I were on the receiving end of a few.<p>

"Ok then Mr. Way" she finally said. "I'll leave you to your day, I'll be in touch."

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

The door to the living room opened, Agnes was the first to enter the room seconded by Gerard carrying Jess. He made a gun shape with his hand and fired it at her head making a 'Pop' with his lips. I sniggered; Ma gave us both a worried disapproving glance.

"Hey, there are just a few things I want to ask you" Gerard told Agnes. He handed Jessica to me who wrapped her arms around my neck, she'd been crying.  
>Gerard and Agnes disappeared into the hall.<p>

I faced Jess, she didn't want to look me in the eye.

"What's wrong sugar?" I asked her softly.

She shrugged at first, I gave her the 'You can tell me look'

"Why is everyone so nice when you didn't want me before?" she sniffled.

My heart stopped, why did she think we didn't want her?

"Everyone is so nice to you honey because we all love you, we are your family and we didn't not want you…we didn't know about you" Alicia answered feeling my lack of pulse.

Gerard came back into the room brushing his hand through his hair.

"Thank fuck she gone, I swear anymore I would have…." He stopped short noticing the silence that had echoed through the house for the last few seconds.  
>"What's wrong?"<p>

I swallowed the lump in my throat and found my tongue. I explained what Jessica had said. The look across Gerard's face said it all, he was horrified.

"Why didn't Mommy tell you about me?" Jessica asked.

Gerard came towards us and lifted Jessica's chin so she was facing him. She still clung around my neck, tears in her eyes.

"I know that everything is confusing for you honey, you'll understand more when you are a little older" Gerard promised her.  
>"You are a very special little girl Jessica" he told her sincerely, "Don't ever forget that" he kissed her cheek and wiped a tear that had fallen down.<p>

I could tell already my brother was besotted with his daughter; I was quite taken with her to be honest.

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

My head was a mess, through talks of social workers, childcare and the fact I had a seven year old daughter…well what more could I say?

Mikey and Alicia had gone to visit Alicia's parents no doubt there would be plenty of talk about this madhouse. Meanwhile my parents had gone to a friend's cook out, leaving Jess and I home alone.  
>After breakfast I cleaned up a bit, I had no idea what to do. Jess had gone down to my room to get changed out of her PJ's. She came back wearing a pair of denim long shorts, a pink t-shirt and the smallest pair of cons I had ever seen.<p>

"I've got the same shoes as you Daddy" she beamed.

I smiled at her.  
>"They look better on you honey."<p>

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

I loved going to see Alicia's family, but I was worried about Gerard, this had got to be playing on his mind. We'd not really talked a whole lot; I knew that this was a huge change for all of us.  
>After dinner we headed back home, we were greeted by Jess, she ran up to Alicia and me with a handful of paper. I caught her and squeezed her tight.<p>

"Look Uncle Mikey!" She enthused holding what I could now see were her paintings.

I scanned through them hovering on a picture of our family. She pointed to each person saying who was who.

"And this is Mommy" she smiled pointing to a lady in the sky, sitting on a cloud. She had bright purple hair and was smiling down on us all.

"It's beautiful Sugar" I praised her; "did you show Daddy?"

She shook her head and smiled.

I put her down and she ran to show my brother.

Later that night when Jessica was tucked up in bed, Mom, Dad, Gerard, Alicia and I finally got our talk. We'd decided that Gerard would be finding a house near to us, that we needed to tell Jess about the band and that she actually needed to meet the rest of our extended family (Frank, Jamia, Ray and Krista).

_**Does anybody have any ideas for how they could introduce Jessica to the 'extended family?' I've had a few ideas but writing them up it doesn't really fit with the rest of the story and I don't want it to go sour. ^^  
>Until next time xoxo<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for reading the last chapter I had a bit of a brainstorm and have come up with this…I hope you like it =)  
>In the next few chapters you'll learn a bit more on what Jessica's life was like before meeting the Way's. xoxo<strong>_

**Chapter 7.**

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

Next morning I woke up early. Jess was sleeping soundly cuddling up to Bear, I smiled to myself. She looked as if there was nothing in the world that was bothering her, if only that were true. Behind those beautiful child's eyes was a painful past that I was yet to be let in to.  
>I crept out of my room being careful not to wake her, she stirred but stayed asleep. Today I had planned to tell her about our lives in hope that she'd open up a little more.<br>I made breakfast and switched on the radio. Morrissey was playing and I sang along.

"You sing good Daddy" Jessica laughed.

She made me jump.

"Jess you scared me" I chuckled, "this is for you" I told her handing over some pancakes and syrup.

She thanked me digging in with a big mouthful. There was a knock at the door; I kissed the top of her head as I walked past. I already knew who it was…and they were unfashionably early as usual.

"Frankie, Jamia" I welcomed grabbing them both for a hug. (Ray and Krista had gone on their honeymoon, they'd been married a while but being on tour so much they didn't get the chance to get away).

"Come on then, where is she?" Frank asked impatiently.

"Through there" I pointed. "Stuffing her face" I chuckled. "Come on I can't wait for you to meet her."

We walked back into the kitchen; Jess had polished off the waffles. She looked up patting her stomach, smiling at us all.

"Look Daddy, I've got a food baby."

"Aww" Jamia cooed. Frank and I laughed.

I stood beside my daughter with my hand on her shoulder.

"This is Frank and Jamia" I introduced them.

"Hi Honey" Frank greeted holding his hand towards her.

Jessica looked up at me.

"It's ok, he's family…kinda your uncle Frankie" I assured her.

"Hi Uncle Frankie and Auntie Jamia" she giggled standing on her chair and giving Frank a hug.

Frank squeezed her.

"You're my new uncle Frankenstein" she giggled putting her fingers on her neck like bolts and pulling a face.

"You're awesome" he smiled lifting her off the chair and sitting her on his lap. Frank always had a way with kids, Jess was going to be one protected little girl, no dating until at least 20.

"So…" Frank smiled turning to me. "Brian called, he sends his congratulations."

I nodded biting into my waffle and liking syrup from down my wrist.

"Want some?" I smiled to my daughter holding my breakfast out for her. She took a bite growling.

"She is so like you" Frank laughed.

He winked at his wife, who was sitting taking the whole situation in. Jamia and frank would be great parents.

A few hours later we were all sitting infront of the television laughing our heads off at 'Planets funniest animals' Jess was sat in between Mikey and I cuddling Bear, seemed like she loved that thing just as much as I did.  
>When the show finished I clicked the TV off.<p>

"Daddy what's your job?" Jess asked.

I smiled at her "Well honey, Uncle Mikey, Uncle Frankie and I are in a band with some of our friends Ray and Pedicone.

"Pedi…pedi…" she frowned having trouble pronouncing his name.

Frank, Jamia and I laughed. Mikey sat smiling. Jess didn't find this amusing at all and folded her arms across her chest annoyed.

"Stop being mean!" She shouted.

We stopped laughing at once.

"Sorry Baby, you are just so adorable" I smiled.

"No I am not" she protested. "But you are mean, Uncle Mikey isn't mean" she argued sitting on his lap.

"Stick with me kid and you'll go far" Mikey chuckled.

Jamia's phone rang out across the room.

"Hello" she answered.

"Uha" she continued walking out of the room.

"No, I want to know what your job is?" Jess asked again.

"That is our job" I answered puzzled.

"Mommy said you make 'Bad word' songs" she hyphenated her fingers saying 'Bad word'.

I had to hold in my giggle that time.

I nodded, this was going to take a lot more explaining then I had first thought.

"We go on tour, playing to crowds all over the world" Mikey told her.

"That's a really cool job" she beamed.

"You'll get to come with us" Frank said.

We all looked at Jess, she looked at us, her eye's tearing up.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

She didn't say anything; she just buried her head into his chest sobbing. He held her comfortingly, but nothing seemed to calm her down. We kept asking what was wrong but she couldn't stop crying long enough to get her words out, what she did say we couldn't make out. Finally she turned around with her arms out to me.

"I want my Mommy!" she wailed at the top of her lungs. She had her hand in her mouth dribble running down her arm.

"Shhh…its ok baby" I soothed her rubbing her back and cuddling her tightly.  
>Jamia came back from her phone call.<p>

"What's wrong babe?" she asked Jess. She just cried and Frank explained. Jamia looked at her sympathetically.

Eventually when Jess had cried with all she had, she rubbed her eyes and looked up to me. She was gorgeous in every way. It broke my heart to see her so unhappy.

"Daddy, will you promise not to leave me?" Jess asked.

I squeezed her.

"I promise you, I will never ever leave you. We are all your family and we all love you very much."

I looked at the others; they nodded and smiled in agreement with what I had said.

Jessica still sniffling finally said.  
>"You are the best Daddy ever"<p>

_**I'm in love with cute little Jessica's character. Bless her, in the next chapter I'll tell you what happened before she met Gerard and the rest of her new family. Xoxo.**_


End file.
